l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Rekai
Daidoji Rekai led a long and interesting life. She was born into the Daidoji family of the Crane Clan and became one of the elite Daidoji Harriers. While young, she became embroiled in the battle against the Lying Darkness and managed to rescue half of the Tao of Shinsei. She fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate alongside her daimyo, Daidoji Uji, and earned enough respect from him to have him declare her to be Daidoji Daimyo upon his death. Some time after that, she resigned her position to join the forces of the Lost as Daigotsu Rekai. Death of Toshimoko After the Emerald Armor and Kakita Toshimoko's father's daisho were found in the shores of Otosan Uchi spilled with blood, the Emerald Champion was supposed dead. Rekai could not believe it unless she would see his body. Clan Letter to the Crane #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) The Tao of Shinsei In 1132 the Grey Crane summoned her, who was in true Kakita Toshimoko. He had been wounded when faced Akodo Kage, Ninja Tricks (Dark Journey Home flavor) Toshimoko knew the kolat had stolen the Tao of Shinsei, including the New Tao, Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and only Kage knew where the remaining half of the Tao was. Kakita Teacher (Ambition's Debt flavor) He commanded Daidoji Rekai to recover the records. She swore to follow where he had failed. Forgotten Lesson (Honor Bound flavor) Aided by the Kolat In her quest Rekai reached a temple, where minions of the Shadow attacked her. Rekai was aided by Asahina Dorai who destroyed the [family|Goju with his spells. Dorai clearly presented himself as kolat when gave to Rekai greetings from Kage, a known kolat member supposely dead. Relief (Fire and Shadow flavor) Rekai was in Nikesake when the son of the commanding officer was missing in a blizzard. It was Rekai who was sent to find the man. She searched for Kakita Sutebu, but came upon a monk named Ikudaiu instead. Ikudaiu informed her that Sutebu was already dead and she must take the package he was carrying and guarded it. The package contained half the Tao of Shinsei, and Rekai took it and fled. Shadows, by Shawn Carman The Tao had been stolen by the Kolat attempting to protect it from the Shadow. Some of the Kolat planned to revise the Tao, changing bits to suit them, Ikudai (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) but others disagreed. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Half of the Tao was the one given to Rekai but the other half was taken by the Lying Darkness, and presumed lost. Heimin Village (Fire and Shadow flavor) Dorai, who was at that time the facto leader of the Kolat used their resources towards helping the Empire fight the Lying Darkness, and decided to return the Tao through Rekai. The Legion of the Dead: The Tiger's Apprentice Family Rakai married with Daidoji Kyobu and had a son, Daidoji Kikaze. War against the Shadow Takao explained to Daidoji Rekai that mortals must do what gods would not, to give the Shadow a name. Maintain Balance (Fire and Shadow flavor) Oblivion's Gate Rekai fought alongside her husband, Daidoji Kyobu, at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133. Her husband was killed in the fighting. Rekai in the Imperial Court Rekai was stationed in the Imperial Court at the command of Kakita Yoshi after Toturi I retook the throne. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Daidoji Daimyo Rekai became the Daidoji Daimyo in 1150 following the death of Daidoji Uji. Legions Part 1 Snow Crane Tattoo (Spirit Wars flavor) It took her three months to get used to the fact that he was gone. Shiro Hiruma Besieged When Hida Kuon received reports that Shiro Hiruma was beseiged by the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni, he was forced to promise no forces would be taken away from the Kaiu Kabe to aid the Hiruma. Instead he sent a message to Yasuki Jinn-Kuen in Yasuki lands, who was to gather troops as swiftly as he could. The only available forces was a unit of Daidoji Iron Warriors led by Rekai.Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Rekai accepted the request for aid, despite the Second Yasuki War between both Clans had still not ended. Rekai and her troops swiftly crossed the Kaiu Wall with aid of the Iuchi, and assisted Hiruma Castle. The Hida commander of the Wall gave Rekai some of the lost Lady Doji's Tears in thanks.The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Seppun Toshiken Rekai attended the court of Kyuden Kakita in 1160. She had come upon two of Lady Doji's Tears, thought lost during the Clan War, and wished to present them to a very ill Seppun Toshiken in hopes of saving the mans life. Toshiken was assassinated before they could be used on him, but the tears were successfully used by Toturi Miyako to drive away the assassin Daidoji Megumi and to destroy the Dairya's Cackling Skull. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Tainted Refugees One of his men, Daidoji Gudeta told her his meeting with a tainted shugenja, Katsu. The shugenja had healed Gudeta when he traveled one year ago alone in the Shadowlands, but the Crane had lost the memory of that day. Through dreams Katsu contacted him and went to Oni Mura. There asked Gudeta if the Crane Clan could receive refugees of the Shadowlands that, just like him, wouldn't be willing to submit their minds to the Taint. Rekai and the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa agreed, hoping to get information of Daigotsu. The first of this refugees was the monk Komaro, and put him under the supervision of Sekawa and the Jade Magistrates. Lost in the Darkness, by Shawn Carman Corruption Rekai was convinced by the Shadow Dragon that her son would fall to the Rain of Blood if he did not have strength of a purpose. The dragon proposed that the thirst to have her killed if she was corrupted would see him through the rain. Rekai was feeling her age and was dying from an illness, so she accepted the corruption. Rekai joined the Daigotsu family, becoming Daigotsu Rekai. The Taint rejuvenated her and she regained her beauty. Capture Rekai travelled to Toshi Ranbo, where she secretly met with the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa. Despite offering to willingly give information, she was captured and tortured. The Final Keeper, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Escape Rekai escaped her captors during the Dragon Clan's attack on Kosaten Shiro. Battle at the Tomb Rekai led a unit of Lost to defend the Emperor at the Battle at the Tomb in 1168. She entered the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to find the Emperor already joined by members from all the Great Clans, amongst which were her son Daidoji Kikaze and her former captor Asahina Sekawa. Toturi III granted her free release after the battle if she would promise to lead the surviving forces back to the Kaiu Kabe. Rekai agreed to this proposal, and the Rokugani forces fled the tomb carrying various artifacts. During the return to the wall, Kikaze attempted to kill Rekai with a jade dagger, but failed, further fuelling Rekai's hatred for her son and the Crane Clan. After leading the survivors to the wall, Rekai returned to inspect the remains of the battlefield. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Spider Clan Rekai joined the Spider Clan after its formation by Daigotsu, and served as the taisa of the Seventh Legion of the Daigotsu Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 25 Fumisato Daidoji Fumisato received a great deal of information about Rekai from Bayushi Sunetra.Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer Once he informed Doji Domotai, she tasked him with Rekai's destruction. Prelude, by Nancy Sauer Death Rekai was killed in Crane lands in the late autumn of 1171, when Daidoji Fumisato, Daidoji Gempachi and Daidoji Yaichiro set a succesfull ambush. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Daidoji Rekai (Hidden Empire 1) * Daidoji Rekai Exp (Dark Journey Home) * Daidoji Rekai Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) * Daigotsu Rekai Exp3 (Drums of War) * Daigotsu Rekai Exp4 (Khan's Defiance) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Lost